Teletubbies Fanon Wiki Rules
Hello! Welcome to the Teletubbies Fanon Wiki! On this page there are rules that should be followed while editing on this Wiki. Everyone whether you are a user or Wiki contributor are excepted to follow the rules. The rules can be read below. Rules *1. Be nice '- Be nice to users on this Wiki. That means no fighting or aruging about edits. If you see an edit and you disagree with it tell the other editor and and try to solve the problem. Do not edit-war. Edit-war is when you fighting over edits and keep on reverting them with another user. If it still doesn't work contact a staff memeber or any admin or use Special:Contact. *2. '''suggestive articles pictures are not allowed '- Do not write stories or post pictures containing suggestive themes. (ex. sexuality, drugs, anything you might see in a PG-13 or an R-rated movie). *3. 'No cursing or insulting '- Cursing is very bad and people can get offended by it. Please don't say bad things or call people names. It will only make things worse. *4. 'No removing important information from pages '- Some information on pages may or may not be important to you. Please don't remove information unless you think it's not important. If someone disagrees please explain why you think it's not important. *5. 'No putting nonsense or random things on pages '- This isn't a random wiki. It's a Teletubbies Fanon Wiki. Please don't put things like "Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" or putting random numbers and/or letters. *6. Do not write stories involving characters dying. *7. Do not write anything containing characters using foul language that is used in R-rated movies (only the words "crud", "heck", "stupid", and other words you might hear on a PG-rated movie will be tolerated) *8. If you wish to include other characters from different franchises in stories, that is PERFECTLY fine. *9. Parodies of Teletubbies episodes '''are '''acceptable, just remember to put a disclaimer that all content belongs to their rightful owners. *10.You are allowed to use different characters from other franchises in stories, just remember to put a disclaimer that the characters you use belong to their rightful owners and just remember, ''NO BANNED CHARACTERS!. *11. Do not pester admins on their walls about promotion or backlash about blocks on their walls. *12. Due to federal law, all users must be at least 13 years of age to edit or chat on here. Anyone under 13 will be blocked until you turn 13 years old. *13. Do not comment on pages in all caps. *14. Do not make threats to other users *15. Do not edit other users' user-pages unless you have permission prior. *16. Respect other users regardless of their race, religion, favorite kind of music, or sexual orientation. (Remember: Do unto others as you would have others do unto you.). Failure to comply with this rule shall result in a harsh penalty. If you have any questions with the rules, ask any of the admins. Blocking There will probably be times when a user makes too many bad edits or behaviors. That's why we have blocking. Blocking preverts users from editing on a Wiki because of bad edits or behaviors. When you make bad edits you will be given 4 warnings and there will be a picture of a New Magical Event. *1. Warning and picture of the Outback parade koala. *2. Warning and picture of the Otter. *3. Warning and picture of the T-Rex. *4. Warning, picture of the Seal and user will be blocked. If you do very bad edits you could get an auto-block where you get blocked right away. Users will also be told when they are blocked and also explaining to them why they were blocked. If you have any questions with blocking ask any of the admins. Chat One of the new updates to the Wiki is Chat. However, there are rules to Chat as well. Here are the rules below: #'No cursing or insulting '- Cursing and insulting is very bad and people can get offended by it. Please don't say things or words or call people bad names. #'Be nice- Be nice to the users in Chat. Say nice and kind things to them. If any problems occur let any of the admins know. #'No spamming the chat '- Please don't repeat the same thing over and over again in Chat. That's spam and spam is vadanlism. If you break any of these rules you'll be given 4 warnings and if you keep it up you will be banned from chat and get a block warning. If you have any questions with Chat ask any of the admins. Category:Browse Category:Content